


Thor rana

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [15]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Flash Fic, Frogs, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Loki è stato famoso per le sue malefatte sin da piccolo."Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing".Prompt: 1) Fantasy!AU A trasforma B in rana, ma non ha ancora imparato il controincantesimo





	Thor rana

Thor rana

Loki teneva la rana stesa a pancia in su, questa gracchiava e dimenava le zampe inferiore, i suoi occhi azzurri brillavano alla luce verde degli alambicchi.

“Stai buono” disse Loki. Accarezzò il ventre rigonfio della rana, sentendola gracchiare piano, socchiudendo gli occhi. Il suo corpo verde scuro e bitorzoluto era umido, sotto di lei c’era il mantellino rosso che teneva legato al collo taurino.

Loki si morse all’interno della guancia, corrugando la fronte. Si voltò a guardare attraverso la porta socchiusa il corridoio e sospirò.

“Senti, se non stai tranquillo ci farai scoprire. Non vorrai finire in mezzo al parco, vero?

Quindi ora non ti muovere e fammi scoprire il contro-incantesimo, Thor” borbottò.

Il fratello sentì le dita minute del fratello minore accarezzargli ancora il ventre rigonfio e mosse pigramente le zampe inferiori. Chiuse gli occhi e gracchiò più piano.

Loki, con l’altra mano, sfogliava le pagine ingiallite di un vecchio tomo.

< Pensavo che sarebbe stata una malefatta divertente, non ho pensato alle conseguenze. Se il cuoco lo cucinasse? Se davvero lo prendessero per una rana e lo cacciassero? Se non ci fosse un contro-incantesimo?! O se tornando umano, rimanesse per sempre una rana umanoide?

La prossima volta dovrò stare più attento > rifletté.

Thor sussultò, mentre Loki lo premeva un po’ più forte.

“Eccolo” disse il giovane dio dell’inganno. Si concentrò ed iniziò a recitare la formula.

Una intensa magia verde avvolse la rana, che venne sollevata dal tavolinetto.

Thor si ritrasformò, completamente nudo a parte il mantello, e precipitò al suolo, con i capelli color dell’oro ricaduti davanti al suo viso.

“Per la barba di nostro padre, che esperienza atroce!” si lamentò.

Loki ridacchiò.

“Oh, dai. Come rana era più carino che da umano. Ero quasi tentato di diventare un serpente per vedere se eri dolce e morbido come sembravi” lo derise.

“Loki, nostra madre non t’insegna certo la magia per sciocchezze del genere” brontolò Thor, alzandosi seduto. “Puoi usarla per fini più alti, da vero guerriero”.


End file.
